


Can you feel the love tonight?

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Sibling Incest, previous kristanna relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa catches Anna cheating on her with Kristoff, followed by Elsa and Anna angry/hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I received on tumblr that just said "Cheating by Elsa or Anna. Hate sex ensues."
> 
> The fic title is the song from The Lion King soundtrack.

Elsa smiled as she made her way toward the kitchens, a slight spring in her step. She knew it was silly, but the mere knowledge that the person she had been in love with for years loved her back made her feel warm all over. She’d had to push away and hide all of her emotions for so long in an effort not to lose control of her powers that this feeling, this pure happiness, was completely alien to her.

It definitely felt good to be filled with such joy, but she also still felt the need to conceal it around her subjects. Hence why she was taking a long abandoned set of hallways to her destination; after what she’d done to them, after that Eternal Winter business four months ago, she was certain she should be acting somber and apologetic. It was only right, to try and make up for what she did. If they saw the queen with her barely contained smiles and laughter just bubbling at the surface, Elsa wasn’t sure how her subjects would react.

Her sister kept trying to reassure her that the people of Arendelle wanted their queen to be as happy as possible, and Elsa was nearly ready to believe her. Anna was the supreme optimist in the family, but then again, she was usually right.

 _Anna_. She sighed wistfully. It had been two months since that night, the night where Elsa confessed her love for her sister was more than just sisterly, but the memory of Anna’s tanned, freckled skin, lit up by the flickering flames in the fireplace in Elsa’s bedroom was as fresh and clear in her mind as if it had just happened five minutes ago. Anna had not acted surprised by the revelation, only a little sad that Elsa had taken so long to tell her. They had made love right there on the rug in front of the hearth, pouring into it thirteen years’ worth of repressed feelings.

Most nights since then had been filled with slow, passionate sex, exploring every inch of each other’s bodies and then some until they finally fell asleep, limbs entangled and breathless. Anna had never been a morning person, and Elsa was beginning to sleep in later and later just to stay in bed with her lover longer.

The past two nights had been spent in separate bedrooms, as Elsa had had to work late to take care of pressing business with dignitaries from a neighboring country, but she was free now. Free to be with the love of her life for a few precious hours, ushering in the dawn with little sighs and moans, mouths roaming over silky smooth skin, fingers in places…

She blushed. It was only mid-afternoon; she definitely needed to conceal those thoughts for a few more hours.

Her heels made a click sound that bounced off the walls with each step she took. An entire wing filled with corridors of empty rooms sprawled out before and behind her. In her father’s time, these had all had a purpose, but that was so long ago and well before Elsa was old enough to be taught how to rule, so she only knew how to utilize the ten rooms in the hallway where her study was. One of these days she should find uses for each one. For now, however, her stomach was loudly reminding her she’d accidentally skipped lunch.

 _Wait, no._ She stopped in her tracks and looked down. The sound hadn’t come from her stomach. The noise came again, and this time she recognized it coming from a room twenty feet away.

 _What could that be?_ she wondered. Elsa crept toward the room, noticing the door was ajar. The noise happened again, this time a little louder. With her hand hovering over the doorknob poised to open it, Elsa realized she knew that sound. _Anna?_

She moved forward to peek inside. The thick oak door was barely cracked, so she pushed on the doorknob with her fingertips, just enough to be able to see inside.

This room must have been some kind of council room, with a long table filling most of it and a dozen chairs along either side. The table wasn’t what Elsa was staring at though; it was what was on top of the table.

Anna was completely naked on her back in the middle of the table, her long, slender legs propped over the shoulders of a large blond man whose body was hovering over hers. Elsa recognized the man to be her sister’s friend Kristoff from the day of the Great Thaw, but she didn’t know he was still around. She’d thought he had gone back into seclusion with the trolls.

As Elsa stood frozen in place in the doorway, Anna reached up and grabbed a fistful of Kristoff’s hair and pulled his head down to meet hers for a kiss. He thrust his hips hard to meet hers, going deep and making her moan again, louder.

That did it; Elsa couldn’t watch this any longer.

The couple was surprised when the room suddenly grew ten degrees colder and the door slammed all the way open. Both heads whipped around to see the queen, her eyes seething with anger. “Fuck,” Anna hissed.

Kristoff scrambled off the table, attempting to cover his groin with one hand. As soon as his feet hit the floor, they were frozen to it. His clothes were just out of reach, so he was left to stand there stark naked and terrified.

"Please, Your Majesty, I beg your mercy. I know I should have asked your permission to be with Anna, especially after everything with Hans—"

“Silence!”

With a whimper, Kristoff shut his mouth and sheepishly hung his head, hands still shielding his now-deflated penis from view.

The princess cautiously slid to the edge of the table, crossing one leg over the other, and folded her arms across her chest. She stared at a whorl in the wood grain on the table beside her thigh, waiting for Elsa to speak.

After an eternity: “How could you?” Elsa’s voice was low, jagged, and full of suppressed anger and sadness. Snow had begun swirling around her ankles, a blizzard threatening to break loose. It was taking every spare ounce of her concentration not to allow it.

Anna continued staring at the surface of the table to avoid Elsa’s gaze. Kristoff was visibly shaking, probably contemplating what his fate was going to be at the hands of the Ice Queen. Elsa didn’t care about him though. Anna was shaking too, but she realized it was probably from the temperature change. She walked over to where Anna’s dress lay discarded on the floor, scooped it up, and walked back to hand it to her sister. Anna mumbled her thanks and hopped down off the table, pulling the dress on over her head. Once she was decent, Elsa cupped her hand under Anna’s chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “ _Why?_ ” she demanded.

Tears welled up in Anna’s eyes, her lower lip trembling. “Elsa, I… I’m sorry.”

Elsa let go of Anna’s face. “You’re sorry. Are you sorry for cheating? Or just sorry that you got caught,” she replied with a snarl.

Anna shrugged and looked down. “Both, I guess. I- I mean, well, you weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

The queen stepped back. “Oh? And how were you planning to tell me? ‘Hey, the past couple months have been great, but I’ve been fucking someone else.’ And then, what, leave me for the mountain man?” She turned away, hugging her arms close to her body. Snow began falling from the ceiling, but Elsa didn’t notice.

“No!” Anna moved closer to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t leave you. I love you.”

“Wait, what?” Kristoff’s surprised voice made both women turn to look at him. “Did you just say…? Anna?” Elsa almost felt bad for him as he gaped at them open-mouthed like a fish on land.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest again, clearly uncomfortable. “Yes.”

His eyebrows knit together in disbelief. “So, you’re really...?”

“We’re together. I’m in love with her.”

Elsa barked out a laugh at that, and then addressed Kristoff with a dismissive tone. “I don’t know how long she’s been doing this with you, or what she’s told you, but I think it’s time you went home.” With a wave of her hand the ice around his feet melted. “And remember that no one is to know about any of this outside of the three of us.”

“Yes ma’am. I understand.” As he quickly threw his pants and shirt on, he asked, “We’ll talk soon, right Anna?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

Kristoff stopped to bow at the waist as he passed Elsa to get to the door. “I’m sorry for all of this, Your Majesty. It won’t happen again.”

The queen tipped her head toward him. “It’s alright; I suppose it isn’t your fault.”

The door clicked shut behind Kristoff.

Both the falling snow and the flurry around Elsa’s feet stopped.

“Elsa, I can explain.”

Before Anna had time to react, Elsa pushed her back toward the table, covering her sister’s lips with her own. Anna was hers, not anyone else’s, especially some commoner hermit from the mountains. Her mouth moved hungrily against Anna’s as her hands tugged the fabric of Anna’s dress up far enough that it could be pulled back off. Since she hadn’t put her underwear or bra back on, Anna was now completely naked before her.

“Elsa, wait.” Anna grabbed her hands to stop their roaming. “Please just let me explain.”

She gripped Anna’s hips and pressed her forehead against hers. “Can that wait? Please? Right now I want to make all traces of _him_ disappear from you. I can smell his musk on you, and I hate how angry it’s making me!” _Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show_. She was trying to remain calm, but it was so desperately difficult. Her eyes squeezed shut. “Anna, I need to make you mine again.”

Anna answered by kissing her on the cheek, her fingers deftly undoing the clasps on the back of her dress. Elsa allowed herself to be completely undressed before she climbed on top of the table, pulling Anna with her.

She guided Anna onto her back and admired her lover’s body below her. God she was beautiful lying there... almost in the same position she’d found her in not even an hour ago. Rage built up inside again.

She began kissing down the column of Anna’s throat, down the valley between her perfect breasts, and then Elsa licked around one hardening nipple before sucking it fully into her wet mouth. Anna gasped at the sudden stimulation. Elsa continued the same action on the other nipple, twisting the first one between her fingers before switching back. She repeated this a few times, knowing how hot it made Anna.

Finally, Elsa blazed a trail of kissing and nibbling all the way down to the top of Anna’s mound. Humming lowly, she pecked at the sensitive area just surrounding it. Anna tried to hold it in, but little moans began escaping as Elsa continued to tease her. Her fingers traced circles and lines up and down Anna’s thighs, heightening the experience. Elsa’s hot breath ghosted over her lover’s clit, and Anna let out a needy whimper. She flicked her tongue over the stiff bud twice before moving it down to the drenched lips.

The moaning filling the room was getting louder, as Anna could no longer hold it in. Her fingers were digging their way into Elsa’s platinum blonde hair, trying to hold her sister’s tongue exactly where she needed it. Elsa wanted to draw out her torture a little bit though, refusing to give in just yet.

"Elsa... please...." Anna hissed. Her hips began to roll upward to meet the older woman's movements.

“Did he do this for you?” She flattened her tongue and lapped upward through Anna’s wet folds, carefully avoiding the prize. “Did you enjoy it this much when you were with him?”

“Jesus, Elsa, no!” Anna could barely speak with how on edge she already was. “You’re the only... unh! The only one... mmm... to do this for me. To do it... this well.” Her fingers dug into Elsa’s scalp. “ _Please_ , Elsa....”

Satisfied with that answer, Elsa dug her nose into Anna's clit as she drove her tongue deep inside her center.

Anna’s fingers dug at the wooden table on either side of her, looking for purchase where there were usually sheets underneath them. Elsa knew that if she kept up, the tingling in Anna’s body would soon explode everywhere. Anna’s toes were curling and her eyes were rolling back. Elsa's slender fingers were now sliding in and out of her soaking pussy, about to send her overboard.

Giving into Anna’s pleas for release, knowing she was the only one who could get Anna to feel this way, Elsa picked up her pace with her fingers, curling them each time they exited. Her teeth grazed over the little bundle of nerves, causing Anna to gasp.

She was going hard and fast, using her other hand to reach up and twist and knead Anna's nipples. The added stimulation was just enough to send her younger sister crashing into oblivion. Her back arched and she couldn't control her legs spasming. A howl of pleasure ripped from her throat, and her fingers once again took hold within Elsa’s hair, holding her mouth to her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

When Anna finally stopped thrashing and her hands let go of her head, Elsa crawled up the length of Anna’s body to lie beside her. Anna’s eyes were still closed with euphoria in the aftermath of such an explosive orgasm, but they flickered open when Elsa laid a hand on her cheek. Her thumb traced small circles next to the corner of Anna’s mouth.

“You’re mine.”

Anna pulled Elsa’s face down to hers for a kiss. “I know,” she whispered.

She waited a couple minutes to let Anna get her bearings and then looked her in the eyes, her expression serious. It was time. Elsa was terrified of the answer, but she needed to know. “Why?”

Anna pushed herself up into a sitting position, and Elsa did the same to sit opposite her.

“You know how he helped me find you up on the North Mountain, and then brought me back here after your magic froze my heart, to get a True Love’s Kiss from Hans? And then he stuck around a little while after that to make sure I was okay after I saved you from Hans and froze and then came back, and you named him and Sven the Official Ice Deliverers even though that isn’t really a thing.” Elsa cleared her throat. “Right, the point. Sorry. Well, I realized I had grown feelings for him during that whole ordeal, and when he asked if he could kiss me when I gave him his new sled, I said yes. A couple weeks later, he and I started sleeping together.”

Elsa gasped. “You mean, before...”

“Right. I’ve been cheating on Kristoff with you.”

“Why?”

Anna reached forward to cradle Elsa’s face with one hand and smiled. “If I’d known for certain how you felt about me, I never would have started something with him. You were my obvious choice. I was just waiting for a good time to finally break it off with him and tell you the truth, which, ironically, was going to be later today. Like I said, this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

Elsa rocked forward onto her knees and pulled Anna in for a kiss, and then, maintaining the kiss, pulled her back down into a laying position. “I’m so sorry for thinking the worst of you. I love you.”

“It’s all going to be okay, Elsa. I love you, too.” Elsa knew Anna spoke the truth. Everything _was_ going to be okay. She was finally able to safely access her feelings, and she had the love of an amazing woman. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on Anna’s shoulder.


End file.
